


She Stays

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Emrey, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: She tried to leave her.





	She Stays

She tried to leave her.

 

So every night she climbed into bed next to her, whispered “I love you.” Because she did. And that made it worse.

 

She forgave her long ago, and that was that. That betrayal washed away to nothing and was buried beneath new happiness. Maybe it was that forgiveness that caused something to be lost. Because something was lost, she only realized later. Something was gone and wouldn’t come back.

 

That night she lay awake, sleep trying to come, but she forced her eyes open, desperate to stay awake. She didn’t know why. She knew in sleep she’d become tangled with her, would wake wrapped around her, nose against her hair.

 

It was’t such a surprise to find out. Things had been rough, and Audrey was always one to self destruct. And when she had, she was always one to instantly regret.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

 

It wasn’t enough at first, it felt like it could never be enough. And then it was. The anger faded and she could forgive. And she loved her more than she could say, years and years spent loving her . She couldn’t walk away from that, she didn’t want to.

 

Eventually she fell asleep, and when she woke her face was in her hair, Audrey’s scent in her nostrils. She woke her as she tried to remove herself. Audrey smiled wide, eyes soft, and she smiled back. She loved her smile.

 

She’d hesitated when she’d brought up the house, for some reason. It was a no-brainer, really. They’d been together for years, they had the money, of course they should look for a house. It was another bit of permanency, much more than leasing an apartment. She said yes in the end. It only made sense.

 

They’d been happier, since they got the house. It was bigger, with many separate rooms where they could curl up alone when they needed to, when she needed to. It was a good decision.

 

When she came downstairs there was Audrey, short hair mussed, making coffee. She looked soft like this—so different than she was most of the day. She was the only one that got to see her when her guard was down like this.

 

And there was that smile when she saw her. There was that soft look in her eyes, so loving. It was too much. It made her heart hurt. She didn’t want it to feel like this.

 

Maybe soon she’d propose. She loved her, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this is. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
